


Forever

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there he is, reflected in her too-old eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It’s there, in the back of her beautiful eyes, that he finds himself. The shadow of time, the burden of too many loves lost, the boredom with a universe that’s shown them too many wonders.

 _What have you seen, River, to have eyes like mine?_ he asks as he gently brushes a hand down her cheek and presses his forehead to hers. Eyes so near to each other, it’s almost dizzying. Too much pain, too many brilliant thoughts, too much desperate fascination, too close. Too close to him, too close to his heart, soul, whatever it is that makes a body into a person.

 _Everything,_ she replies, _Everything._

 _But what have you_ seen? he begs, and she leans forward and her lips touch his with a smile rather than a kiss.

_You changed my life._

And images flood his consciences, all the lives she lived, the strange brain that allowed her to retain the memories no matter how many things he went back and changed; all the people she lost once, twice, a dozen times, all the heartbreaks, again and again and again. All the worlds seen a dozen times, the worlds never visited. All of time like a maze in her head, because she’s seen it all in one lifetime or another.

 _You found a way for this to never end,_ she thinks, and the tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *


End file.
